


[podfic] Bat Chastity Belts

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Batdad, M/M, Oblivious Tim Drake, Overprotective bat family, Podfic, Robins Being Robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The first time it happens Kon is pretty sure that he's just reading into things a little bit too much.





	[podfic] Bat Chastity Belts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bat Chastity Belts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614368) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Oblivious Tim Drake, Robins Being Robins, Overprotective Bat Family, BatDad

 **Length:**  00:10:20

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Bat%20Chastity%20Belts_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
